Ivory lady
by Saskue's-Killer112
Summary: An invite to a tea with a surprise Elizabeth is not as she seems.The queen calls for her loyal servants to help an acquaintance of hers that will spill some secrets about Elizabeth's other occupation.The count and Elizabeth know each other how though?


"Ciel this is so fun, getting an invitation to one of Queen Victoria's tea parties is just wonderful!" squealed a young blonde girl with corkscrew pigtails.

Palms clasped in front of her with a sparkle in her eyes. Skipping through the extravagant castle halls everything without blemish priceless pieces of artwork, portraits and statues completed its décor, with Ciel dragged in her arms. Said Phantomhive was the picture of complete distain. His heels dragged as his fiancé easily pulled him like a rag doll .Sebastian trying to help himself from chuckling at his contractor state, watching the scene following behind at a 'butlers' respective distance. Now if Ceil could act he would flop like a doll to complete the look.

"Elizabeth please try to be less…excited, we are here on business , Queen Victoria had just happen requested me to bring you along…." , Ceil sighed unease by the fact that the Tracy boy would be attending the tea as well, but bringing his cute-eccentric of a fiancé with him…to say the least was a nightmare waiting to happen. A horrible anguished filled day-mare would instead take place. With his raven haired butler in tow they proceeded to the dining hall. Just steps from grand oak oriented doors. Ceil and Sebastian the only ones to feel the unease of a boy *cough**cough**rapist* and spiders presence behind the door.

"*Giggle* Ceil what sweets do you think will be there? Oh the queen has such beautiful sweets and her china is simply adorable~!" Elizabeth squealed dreamily clutching her face with a sparkled far off look. Sebastian opening the door for the young nobles he proceeded in after them, closing the door respectively.

"Welcome lady Elizabeth, Earl Phantomhive please take your seats near Earl Tracy so this tea may commence", Victoria's voice carried throughout the room with grace.

Gesturing to the seats very close to a certain boy and stalker spider just feeling the bad touch vibes coming from them, edging away from the duo slightly. Ceil groaned as Elizabeth easily plopped him on his seat, making sure Sebastian was standing in-between them as a barrier. Alois pouted at the acted so off he went to plot another course of...inappropriate actions...*RAPE*.

"Ash, Angela please pour our guests their tea, let's move this along shall we?" Her tone was happy, not faltering in smile as she signaled her maid and butler to the task. Presenting the assortment of desserts the moved gracefully.

The angels were quick to the task, even stopping to sneer at the present demons not that the humans noticed. When everyone had their respective desserts the choice of earls grey tea was served. Accompanied with cream and sugar if they liked.

"So Queen Victoria why have you called us here?" questioned Alois.

"Well straight to the point I have a job for my guard dog and spider, something has come out in London in the ranks of nobility", she sighed gravely.

Elizabeth happily eating a helping of apple cake, finally noticing the tension in the room placing down her respective fork she, released a heavy sigh and spoke.

"Pardon me then my queen then for what purpose was I asked to be here then I thought this would be a fun cute tea!" Elizabeth huffed puffing out her cheeks. Ciel and Alois also asked that question in their minds as well, every other occupant in the room really. Nobody noticed that the oak doors behind them edged open.

"Well it was a request of another guard dog of mine in London he requires assistance and requested if he could meet with you Elizabeth" she stated calmly. Seeing the guest, she gestured behind them.

"Please say hello to the guard dog of London, Count Cain Hargreaves" she announced with a sad looking smile seeming to know what was to occur next, her eyes looked to Elizabeth's person already seeing the change in her demeanor.

"Hello it is nice to meet you, the pleasure is mine ", Cain replied smoothly giving a light bow, Riff his faithfull man servant behind him. Cain's eyes fixated on Elizabeth's shadowed face, she was shaking but he knew with rage," Elizabeth it has been so long since we last saw each other , you left so ...Quickly last time after things had come to an end back then...Mary misses her big sister dearly you know, ALL of us missed you dearly..."his tone of sadness was mixed with some slightly fond tone.

All attention was directed to Elizabeth now, she was shaking, with her teeth gritted piercing her lip. The occupants sensed a chill in the room fear was in place of everyone. Her shadowed face with her expression was frightening. The room lowered in degree's the demons, angels, and humans felt discomfort. Lifting her face to the light of the room her once wide sparkling eyes, were slanted in a sharp cold calculating look. Her once shaking demeanor now poised, calm staring at Cain's liquid gold orbs. Ciel, Alois and their butlers had no idea as to what had happened.

Queen Victoria spoke out, "Elizabeth please listen to reason!" The queen said with a new found weakness. Knowing of the indecent that occurred in the time of Ciel's two year leave.

"Count Cain ...I left for a reason ...And to 'You' my queen I am retired I have no business in whatever trouble Cain is in now" she said coolly.

"That's where your wrong Elizabeth...though the Delilah have fallen my brother still roams and is causing mischief again that's where you come in dear..." Cain said.

"...You wish for me to reason with that sad fool Jizabel..?...That psychotic stricken fool?" eyebrow raised questioning him.

"Precisely Elizabeth dear~!"Replying happily.


End file.
